hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of the Pagoda
On the even of the Chinese New Year, when the balance of power in the world is expecially fragile, fierce winds have burst into the City. Icy gusts whip up the waves and blow away the carefully hung decorations for the Chinese New Year. Deafening thunder, that sounds like an animal's roar, has swept over the mountains behind the Imperial Palace.... What caused this strange storm? Pre-Case Wind and Coastal Cliffs Goal: Unlock the Pagoda of Legends Rewards: Pagoda in the Mountains Goal: Enter the Pagoda of Legends. Rewards: The Case of Wind and a Dragon Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction On the eve of the Chinese New Year, when the balance of power in the world is especially fragile, fierce winds have burst into the City. The Dragon that spawned them is trying to destroy the mysterious Pagoda that appeared in the mountains. We must find out what the Pagoda is, why the Dragon wants to destroy it, and how to calm the restless spirit. Hurry, before the City is blown away by a hurricane! Stage 1 The Wind Dragon--the spirit of the Shangri-La temple--has frozen the Pagoda that's appeared in the mountains. Time stopped here a moment before disaster, preventing the Dragon from destroying the fragile structure. We need to find out what this place is and what happened here before the Dragon appeared. Goal: Figure out the Pagoda's purpose. Scent of the Sacrament Goal: Find the Aroma Spiral. Rewards: Holiday Symbol Goal: Find the Tangerine Branch Rewards: Memory of Ancestors Goal: Find the Spirit Nameplate Rewards: Wind Power Goal: Find the Broken Brazier Rewards: Interrupted Holiday Goal: Find the Battered Chinese Lantern Rewards: Mysterious Sanctuary Goal: Find out what this place is. Assemble the "Mysterious Shrine" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 It turns out that this is the Pagoda of Legends - a place crucial for maintaining the great order of things. The ghost of a young man, stuck between worlds, appeared near the Pagoda. To save him, we need to understand his role in these events. Goal: Help the ghost of the young man. Harmony Through the Ages Goal: Find the Pagoda Incense Burner Rewards: Sacred Flame Goal: Find the Brazier Bowl. Rewards: Connection to Everything Goal: Find the Zodiac Alter Burner. Rewards: First Assault Goal: Find the Dragon Brazier. Rewards: Interlude Power in the Palm of the Hand Goal: Find the Divine Hand Burner. Rewards: Interlude Guest from Another World Goal: Learn the phantom boy's identity. Assemble the "Legends of the Pagoda" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 We rescued Bao from being trapped between worlds. He was the heir of the legendary Heavenly Archer, who already saved the Pagoda of Legends from the Wind Dragon once before. Bao is destined to repeat this feat, but the young man clearly doesn't believe in himself. Goal: Prove that Bao is the chosen one. Warrior Games Goal: Find the Vase for Tuho Arrows. Rewards: Heavenly Mastery Goal: Find the Flying Dragon ("Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Musical Whirlwind Goal: Find the Paixiao Bamboo Flute. Rewards: Wind Catcher Goal: Find the Junk. Rewards: Plunge into the Abyss Goal: Find the Glider Wing. Rewards: True Purpose Goal: Show Bao that he is the chosen one. Assemble the "Wind's Favorite" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 Believing in his own strength, Bao is ready to face the Wind Dragon. However, this time around the Pagoda is gradually beginning to accelerate, and Bao's Ceremonial Bow was smashed. We have to make a new bow for him. Goal: Assemble a bow for Bao. Solid Foundation Goal: Find the Bamboo. Rewards: Fiery Secret Goal: Find the Gunpowder Rewards: Thorny Silk Goal: Find the Silkworm Threads Rewards: Divine Rival Goal: Find the Vermilion Bird's Feathers ("Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Interlude Buffalo's Power Goal: Find the Buffalo Horns Rewards: Caretaker's Attribute Goal: Prepare Bao's Ceremonial Bow. Assemble the "Heavenly Bow" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Heavenly Archer absorbed the Dragon's power with the help of the Wind Glove, but it was lost. Only one thing remains - to seek the help of the Archer's spirit and resotre the Wind Glove for Bao. Goal: Restore the Wind Glove. Many Suns Goal: Find the Three-legged Sun Crow. Rewards: Gift of a Mountain Goal: Find the Archer's Ring Rewards: Thunderbird Goal: Find Defen's Arrow. Rewards: Lure of Eternity Goal: Find the Immortality Elixir ("Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Eternal Guard Goal: Find the Peach Amulet. Rewards: Blessing of the Archer Goal: Restore the Wind Glove. Assemble the "Heavenly Archer's Help" collection. Rewards: Interlude Conclusion The great ancestor answered our call, bestowing Bao with a phantom Wind Glove. the glove absorbed the Dragon's wind power and dissolved, leaving a mark on Bao's palm. The spirit of the Dragon surrendered, and the destructive winds quieted down. The sacred fire at the top of the Pagoda of Legends is lit, and a new zodiac cycle awaits us. But what happened to the original Wind Glove? And will the wind character, which appeared on Bao's palm, make itself felt? Post-Case Guiding Lanterns Goal: Collect the Heavenly Lanterns. Assemble the "Heavenly Ancestor's Blessing" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases